MooN
by yuriko-hime
Summary: El régimen bajo su gran señor era duro, nadie podría confiar en nadie, incluso aquel chico con quien te criaste, o el amigo que te salvo la vida, cada uno estaba dispuesto a servirle a la gran momia milenaria, tanto en batalla como sus ojos en la naveYaoi
1. Chapter 1

_La luna tiene un amante… que nunca volverá a tocar_

Al fin, una nueva generación serian puestos a prueba para pertenecer a la armada de su señor, varios thundertianos jóvenes se encontraban emocionados, por demostrar lo bien adiestrados que estaban, quien tuviera la honra de pertenecer a la guardia de MumRa se le beneficiaria con creces, y porque no hasta podría ser su capitán… esa era la meta de un joven león que estaba entusiasmado, viendo como sus compañeros practicaban alrededor, el no lo hacía, porque cansarse antes de tiempo?, sonrió de medio lado buscando un lugar en el cual sentarse.

_ bien, son todos los calificados?..._ preguntaba una joven jaguar a uno de los generales, este solo asentía, aquel hermosa mujer revisaba los rostros de los aspirantes, ella al igual que su hermana nunca tuvieron que pasar aquellas pruebas, gracias a su habilidades innatas tuvieron pase libre a ser uno de los "protegidos" de Mumra.

Suspiro sonriendo de medio lado _ _protegidos mjm…__ al levantar la vista de su tablet de registro No pudo ignorar un cabello rojizo abundante amarrado en una cola alta, al parecer era el mas joven del grupo, entrecerró los ojos.

A lo lejos un tigre dientes de sable veía a la nueva carne de cañón, sonriendo con malicia, tendría todo su tiempo libre ocupado **_ no se ven lindos esos gatitos… muchos son "nuevos"_** decía relamiéndose lis labios. Entre las sombras, recargado en un pilar estaba su _amigo_, escuchando con fastidio los comentarios desagradables del sable.

Sabía lo que tendrían que dar a cambio para tener los beneficios de pertenecer a las filas de MumRa, gruñendo por lo bajo. Pero que otra vida podría tener? No conocían nada más que esa. El pesado brazo del Sable rodeo sus hombros y acercándose a él con sorna comento

_ como puedes tener esa cara? Si bien eres afortunado al tener esas hermosas hembras a tu fiel servicio. No frunzas el ceño… o se desfigurará esa hermosa cara que tienes… y se irían de tu lado_gruño con desagrado y se soltó bruscamente, manteniendo su control. No soportaba a ese sujeto, su mentalidad era depravada, así fuera con su propia especie u otra.

Camino lentamente entre los nuevos chicos, siendo algunos que le reconocieron, abriendo los ojos ampliamente, otros llegaban a sonrojarse. Se decía que ese thunderiano era de lo mejor en las fuerzas de MumRa, fue un prodigio cuando niño, ganándose su titulo a temprana edad… y un muy buen candidato para ser uno de los, lamentablemente fallecidos, capitanes de MumRa.

Llego hasta donde la jaguar se encontraba, ella lo miro sonriente _ Lea qué opinas, esta vez son varios…_

_ si, los entrenamientos han desmejorado_ la jaguar negó con la cabeza aun con su sonrisa, no era fácil impresionar a su _compañero_. Por un instante, el tigre sintió una mirada en el, se giro discretamente tratando de localizarla, pero no pudo identificarla, de hecho eran varias miradas en su persona, aun así era mejor que estar con ese Sable.

**_ Donde se encuentra Shayana?_ **preguntó al no verla en su puesto.

_** Seguramente entre los nuevos…_ **dijo algo cansina. Tygus sonrió tocando su hombro retirándose después.

_** no seas dura con ella, deberías relajarte de vez en cuando_ **le menciono antes de retirarse. Ante el contacto la jaguar sintió un agradable escalofrió, era difícil escuchar esas palabas de los labios de aquel macho, solo ellas eran la únicas que lo escuchaban tan amable y receptoras de sus muestras de cariño, sonrió aun mas agradeciéndolo y sonrojándose un poco, suspiro para tranquilizarse regresando a su trabajo.

Después de algunos minutos indico parándose en una plataforma, subiendo su tono de voz _ **bien escuchen, harán una lucha de práctica_ ** el tigre tomo su lugar en un piso superior permitiéndole ver a todo el grupo en la sala de entrenamiento, cruzando sus brazos, en el mismo nivel se encontraba el sable al igual que otros tres sargentos mas, todos mayores al tigre _**veremos sus habilidades y demostraciones, dándonos la información necesaria y así serán divididos en grupos para su adiestramiento_ **

**_SI_ ** rompieron filas y tomaron algunas armas de entrenamiento al igual que parejas… leo no había dejado de ver al tigre en cuanto entro a la sala, era impresionante ver a tan joven persona tener un puesto de sargento, Pero No cualquiera si no de Primera, cosa que algunos alrededor del tigre y como se notaba le tenían coraje. Se rio un poco, el también tenía esas miradas con sus compañeros.

Pero por alguna razón no podía dejar de verlo, era enigmático, y esa sonrisa… era hermosa. **_ hey leo, quieres intentarlo?_** el chico se giro, su mala suerte no podía empeorar… ahí frente a el se encontraba el que fue su pesadilla en toda la selección de ingreso, un puma grandulón, de un carácter patán.

**_ con que fuiste escogido, con que besar tantos traseros te ayuda después de todo_** dijo con una sonrisa en los labios logrando un gruñido por parte del otro. De inmediato se le lanzo tirándolo en un solo movimiento.

**_ no me vengas con eso, tu se las diste al general en turno, pero de nada servirá porque eres un patético fracasado_** el semblante del león enfureció, pero de cierta forma tenía razón, si no hubiese sido por el viejo lince, estaría sirviendo a los soldados en sus copas de vino.

La jaguar lo observaba de lejos mientras hacía apuntes en tablet, presentía que se león seria un problema a futuro, pero no uno que pudieran resolver fácilmente.

Mientras tanto tygus se mantenía seria observando los posibles prodigios del grupo, sintiendo que era rodeado por unos brazos delgados alrededor de su pecho, suspiro por lo bajo, al mismo tiempo que escuchaba un son ronroneo. _ deberías de regresar a tu puesto Sahayana…_

La mencionada solo se restregó en su espalda tranquilamente, entrecerrando los ojos _ mi hermana puede hacer todo perfectamente…_ el tigre miraba por arriba de su cabeza vigilando las cámaras mientras desaparecía disimuladamente, hasta girarse y tomar las manos de la jaguar menor.

_ sabes perfectamente que no podemos hacer esto… en público…_ la hembra sonreía meciendo de un lado a otro su cola y ronroneando. Tygus se dio por vencido al ver su mirada, no se iría o desistiría a menos que el cediera un poco. Tomo con delicadeza su mentón acercándola a su rostro dándole un beso profundo, quitándole el aliento, mientras ella se entregaba.

/

Colaboracion en el fic de mi amiga seikenankoku http : /www . / s / 7264110 / 1 / Avaricia


	2. Chapter 2

Lea miraba desaprobatoriamente a su hermana, quien aun estaba en ensoñación por su pequeña "travesura", no le negaría nada a su hermana mayor, después de todo no podría ya que por alguna extraña razón, ambas compartían pensamientos, sentimiento, sensaciones… como la que había ocurrido hace un momento.

**_ quieres meternos en problemas?_ ** Shayana solo la abrazo aun con el ronroneo un tanto bajo, sonriéndole **_ nos separaran por tus estupideces…_**

**_ _crees que no lo sepa ya?...__** lea parpadeo **_ de todas formas tenemos poco tiempo, hay que aprovechar cada instante…_** dijo mirando al tigre que estaba a lo alto, este solo estudiaba a los cadetes.

**_ ve a tu puesto_** le dijo serena dándose la vuelta, mientras la chica alzaba los hombros restándole importancia al enfado de su hermana.

Leo las observaba atentamente, no podrían pasar desapercibidas, ya que su belleza y gracia irradiaba entre todos, y a pesar de ser tremendamente idénticas tenían aspectos que las diferenciaban con facilidad.

Una que era la que vieron al entrar respondía al nombre de Lea, de cabellera larga lacia y rojiza, siendo sincronizada con su pelaje naranjesco, traje blanco que mostraba su rango, que si bien no eran sargentos, tampoco eran Cadetes.

La segunda, por lo que pudo percibir era la rebelde, de cabello tan alborotado cono el de él, necia, testaruda. Miro hacia el tigre suspirando, en ese instante los ojos dorados de Tygus toparon con los suyos logrando un escalofrió en su cuerpo, poniendo su atención al frente de inmediato.

**_ ya te diste cuenta…_ **el sable se le acercaba lentamente, recargándose en la columna **_ ese gatito ha estado mirándote desde que entraron_ **Tygus mantuvo la vista en el chico, el sable al sentirse ignorado dijo mas serio y con voz grave **_ _ese es mío…__**

**_ no me interesan tus perversiones… Reaper_** se dio la media vuelta dándole la espalda. Valoraría a los demás cadetes, aunque ciertamente ninguno llegaba a los talones de las gemelas.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Tras una serie de pelas de muestra un solo cadete había salido invicto, alguien que dejaba estupefactos a todos los presentes.

**_es una broma No?_** Shayana miraba incrédula él como el joven león había vencido a su oponentes, no de forma agraciada pero había ganado a final de cuentas, su hermana había estudiado sus ataques detenidamente. Se giro con una interrogación en la cara **_ ese niño, que diablos hace aquí?_ **

**_ descuida, no durara nada en las filas de mumra_** esa clase de thundekit era lo primero en "comer" los soldados, tendría suerte en poder pasar esa noche, sobre todo por la mirada de Reaper el Sanguinario daba en el** _ sabes que es diferente el entrenamiento a la vida activa…_ **

Leo se sacudía un poco el polvo y el orgullo algo machacado. Pero sabía que nada sería fácil y sobre todo al dar su primera impresión, sabia de sobra que el Soldado Tygus era el mejor para que lo entrenara, sus habilidades y leyenda le hicieron desear eso, pero también se sabía llegar a él sería casi imposible, sobre todo con sus pequeñas guarda espaldas.

Ellas rechazaban a todo buen potencial o solo los hacían renunciar, debían de realizar un "examen" para ver si eran dignos, y vencerlas era imposible. El mismo sargento las entreno. Era un sentimiento encontrado, había sentido el rechazo de ellas en cuanto comenzaron los combates, desanimándolo por un momento. Tomo la espada de madera y comenzó a practicar. Pero repentinamente un estruendo detuvo cualquier movimiento en la zona.

Tygus levantó el rostro extrañado, se escuchaban explosiones y disparos miro a los superiores presentes, frunció el seño mirando la puerta de entrada. Las gemelas se erizaron **_ no creerás que…_** la puerta salió disparada llevándose a uno que otro thunderiano, el humo se disipó mostrando a un enorme lagarto, sus cadenas estaban rotas, se había escapado.

Uno de los Sargentos de inmediato supo que era de unos de los recién capturados, el responsable del deceso de unos generales **_ rezard! ATAQUEN!_ **de inmediato varios guardias apuntaron a la bestia, pero esta comenzó a subir por los peldaños alcanzando a sus atacantes y tumbándolos, era rápido y sumamente fuerte, el Sable apareció frente a él soltándole un enorme golpe haciéndolo caer **_ no están fuerte_** el lagarto abrió los ojos repentinamente y de un coletazo lo mando a volar traspasando una de las paredes.

Su objetivo se centro en los nuevos reclutas. Lea lanzo granadas de gas para que pudieran escapar. Varios perdieron la orientación y golpearon entre ellos al intentar huir, Leo aturdido por los golpes corrió a cualquier dirección, sin saber que se adentraba a la zona de peligro, fue demasiado tarde al percatarse de eso ya que frente a él una gran sombra se levantaba. Su pelaje se erizo, como podría terminar todo tan pronto?.

Una segunda sombra apareció repentinamente, y le dio una fuerte patada en la cabeza al lagarto haciéndolo retroceder, se trataba del Sargento Tygus estaba luchando contra esa bestia. Rezard se levantó y sacando sus garras ataco al tigre, este salto elegantemente evitando el ataque, corrió por sobre su brazo y nuevamente pareo su cabeza, derrumbándolo una tercera vez. Leo estaba impresionado, a tal grado que no se movía de su lugar.

**_ vete de aquí niño!_** grito el tigre al ver que no reaccionaba, Leo parpadeo al saberse que era a Él quien llamaba, pero el lagarto se lanzo contra el inexperto soldado. Tygus corrió en su dirección aventándolo siendo él el que atrapaba. El lagarto sonrió, si había sido una buena idea atacar a los novatos, además el terminar con una promesa como esa, se daba por bien servido. Apretó sus garras tratando de sofocarlo. Pero al intentar hacerlo vio como el cuerpo del thunderiano cambiaba a una serpiente que se enredaba en su cuerpo para estrangularlo, grito inevitablemente. En ese instante, dos sombras más aparecieron, encadenando al lagarto derribándolo y sometiéndolo. Tygus se había liberado quedando a escasos metros del león, fue a su dirección bastante molesto.

**_ LARGATE YA!_** lo aventó para que corriera, poco después varios guardias llegaron junto con Shayana y atraparon al lagarto, este aun gritaba descontroladamente, pidiendo ayuda para que le quitaran esa serpiente de encima. El humo se disipó mostrando a los heridos y algunos decesos por el ataque sorprecivo. Las gemelas fueron corriendo al tigre.

**_ estas bien?_** el tigre solo asintió, tocando su cabeza, las hembras se dieron cuenta de su estado, se miraron entre ellas y lo sacaron disimuladamente de ahí, ese incidente ya se encontraba bajo control… a lo lejos se vio al sable saliendo de los escombros, se había confiado demasiado, rugió sonoramente al escuchar a los novatos lo gran actuación del tigre.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Los sargentos se reunieron con los generales, discutiendo del incidente ocurrido, no había sido casualidad, debía de haber alguien involucrado en eso, con conocimiento de los códigos y pasillos de la nave.

**_con que propósito habrá sido?_** pregunto uno llevando la mano a su barba.

**_ no lo se, nada esta anormal pudiera ser que tenga rencor Rezard… no tiene mucho que fue capturado y causa muchos problemas…_**

**_debemos de informar inmediato a mumra…_** el sable lo detuvo

**_ no debemos molestarlo con pequeñeces, a menos que sea extremadamente necesario, de lo contrario nos cortaría la cabeza por este descuido…_** todos asintieron temerosos de la ira de su amo **_ quien era el guardia en turno…_**

**_ el viejo Neruda_ **Reaper asintió, le harían una visita "social" a ese Lince anciano.

**_ ese descuidado viejo casi hace perder una buena camada de novatos…_ **el sable mantenía en mente al joven león, que si no hubiese sido por su compañero, estaría muerto.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Leo se encontraba en su cubículo, recostado en su cama, por poco y moría si no hubiese sido por el tigre, sonrió un poco era la segunda vez que lo salvaba y el sargento no había dado cuenta, eso era seguro, se giro quedado de lado, aun pensando. Su oponente había sido cuatro veces mayor, y mucho más fuerte y aun así lo venció… sería imposible ´pasar a las gemelas, podría considerar en buscar a otro tutor, ya se lo habían dicho. Pero estaba seguro en conseguirlo. Pero, que le había ocurrido al sargento, había desaparecido con las hembras en medio del caos.

**_ leo, te llaman…_ **el mencionado se levantó casi de inmediato.

**_ que?_**

/

siii muahaha nena lo subo por partes porque el primer cap son como 20 hojas XD... no kiero k se quemen las pestañas, ya me paso con otros fics -3-

un beso

Colaboracion en el fic de mi amiga seikenankoku http : /www . / s / 7264110 / 1 / Avaricia


	3. Chapter 3

Leo caminaba por los pasillos, quien fuera el que había mandado llamar se había molestado en llevarlo lo más lejos de la sala de entrenamiento.

Podría ser que había captado el agrado de algunos de los sargentos, cruzo los dedos esperando que fuese el tigre, pero recordando su mala actuación y él como lo había tratado se desanimo, suspirando **_ bien hecho leo lo arruinaste…_**

Abrió la puerta de la cabina donde le indicaron llegar, miro tratando de encontrar a alguien, pero estaba vacío. Ingreso por competo alertando sus sentidos, por alguna razón estaba inquieto. En eso una serie de dardos, que pudo esquivar casi a tiempo, mientras que el piso se elevaba en una plataforma, moviéndose de arriba abajo, haciéndole perder el equilibrio.

Callo, pero pudo agarrarse de un tubo, que se encontraba conectado a otros cientos más formando una estructura imposible **_ que demonios…?_ **fue golpeado en el brazo, haciéndolo caer.

Dio media maroma antes de ver una saliente de la estructura y posarse ahí, tomo su hombro, le dolía demasiado, lo que sea que le haya golpeado era sumamente fuerte, en eso percibió un aroma y mas por instinto se movió del lugar escalando para alejarse, pocos segundos después vio un mazo golpear el lugar donde estaba, pudo notar que se encontraba sujeto a una cadena, la siguió con la vista y al fondo de la habitación, pudo ver al cuerpo más grande que había visto en su vida.

La sonrisa de Reaper abarcaba todo su rostro, cogió su mazo, para lanzárselo nuevamente al novato.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Tygus despertaba lentamente, tuvo que usar mucha de su fuerza mental para implantarle de forma prolongada esa imagen a Rezard. Se levantó siendo ayudado por Shayana.

**_ mi Tygus, estas bien:** la chica mostraba entera preocupación por el, teniendo las orejas bajas, el tigre le sonrió acariciándole de la cabeza, al igual que lo hiciera cuando eran cachorros.

**__si__** contesto suavemente, poniéndose de pie buscando a Lea, ella se encontraba ingresando al cuarto, y en cuanto lo vio corrió abrazarle.

**_ deberías de descansar más…_ **Tygus la aparto suavemente dirigiendo se a la puerta.

**_ nuestra prioridad es saber quien dejo salir a Rezard, además no fue coincidencia que llegara a la sala de entrenamiento, los planos no se han actualizado, no había forma que supiera donde encontrar a los mas vulnerables… así que, esa información se le fue dada_**

**_ atacar a los recién ingresados?, que propósito tendría eso?_ ** pregunto Shayana sin captar lo que decía el tigre.

**_ disminuir las filas de mumra…_** menciono Lea teniendo una mano en su barbilla pensando **_ toma en cuenta lo que se tarda de criar un buen soldado, el tiempo y adiestramiento, eso no lo puede controlar nuestro señor. Ya ha intentado "saltarse" esos detalles…_ ** ambas miraron sus brazaletes **_ … y aun espera el resultado_**

Tygus las miro de reojo, ellas no habían aceptado ser parte del experimento, pero no habría vuelta atrás y el las cuidaría hasta el final.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Leo trataba de mantenerse alejado de la monumental bestia, Reaper fascinaba de acorralar a sus víctimas, atorméntalas, jugar con ellas hasta cansarlas. En su mente perversa le excitaba hacerlo, más aun cuando llegaba a ver un poco de sangre… esa deliciosa sangre que corría como un hilo por la boca del joven cadete.

**_ _el rojo si que te sienta bien…__** leo lo miro con el cejo fruncido, estaba cansado y mal herido, jamás había tenido que enfrentarse a alguien como el, estaba seguro que lo mataría, pero porque?. Había trabajado tanto y pasado por mucho para estar en ese lugar, poder ser elegido, mejorar su vida, pero en cambio en ese instante solo sería el ratón de ese enorme gato.

No dejaría que terminara todo ahí, miro alrededor, buscando un punto de escape, la compuerta estaba cerrada. No era cobardía, pero sus instintos gritaban que debía de salir de ahí.

Corrió en dirección del sable, este le lanzo el mazo, y tras haber premeditado el movimiento leo salto usando de apoyó el mazo yendo en dirección a una ventila pero antes de poder siquiera alcanzada su pierna fue apresada por la cadena del mazo obligándole a bajar, su cuerpo estrello contra el suelo, siendo el impacto tan fuerte qué quebró el piso. Leo escupió sangre encogiéndose por el dolor.

Reaper se acerco satisfecho lanzando lejos su arma llegando con el león, recostándose a un lado de él. Leo intento alejarse, pero la mano pesada del sable se lo impidió.

**__ si tratabas de llamar mi atención, lo lograste…__** sonreía a cada palabra, leo lo veía aterrado, ese gato estaba enfermo. Intentaba gritar, pedir ayuda, pero lo único que lograba era escupir mas sangre, sentía que se ahogaba, el sable recorrió su cuerpo con su mano, delineando con el índice su rostro, admirando la belleza de la escena, el chico muriendo lentamente, ahogándose en su hermosa sangre. Era excitante ver que tenia poder sobre la vida de alguien, y un ser tan perfecto como él le llenaba de gozo.

**_ _shhh, ya pasara…__ **acerco su rostro al del joven león, lamiendo su sangre, pasando por sus labios, leo intento quitárselo de encima, sin mucho éxito, giro su rostro apartándolo pero eso solo ayudo al sable a besar su cuello y comenzar a rasgar su ropa. Leo apretó los ojos con fuerza e ira contenida, como terminaría de esa forma, tan humillante.

**_ qué diablos estás haciendo?_ **reaper gruño al reconocer la voz, y sin dejar lo que hacía contesto.

**_ divirtiéndome, no eres el único que puede hacerlo…_** leo busco al dueño de esa voz, y muy apenas consiente pudo reconocer tres figuras en la entrada de ese lugar, dos de las cueles vestían unos uniformes blancos, el de en medio, con los brazos cruzados vestía un uniforme azul marino.

**_ no puedes hacer lo que te plazca con los soldados de Lord MumrA…_ **dijo lea mirándolo retadoramente.

**_ a menos que me lo obsequien, como a ustedes dos…_**dijo entrecerrando los ojos, las chicas rugieron por lo bajo, Tygus ignoro su cometario acercándose a el.

**_ podrás divertirte en cuanto ya no le sirva a nuestro señor, mientras tanto… apártate_** reaper se incorporó quedando arrodillado, aun teniendo aprisionado al león que comenzaba a perder el conocimiento.

**_ si no que?. Vas a obligarme?_** en ese instante un fuerte pulso lo mando lejos, lanzándolo contra la pared varios metros arriba.

**_ Nuestro Tygus no se manchara con sangre tan podrida como la tuya…_ **shayana odiaba que tocaran al tigre o que este tuviese la necesidad de mancharse las manos por ridiculeces como esas, y en unión con su hermana que compartía el mimo repudio podían lograr cosas asombrosas que aun sorprendían a los científicos que las controlaban, y uno de esos era el poder de la Telequinesis.

Tygus se había inclinado revisando a leo, el chico había recibido un maltrato horrible, ni siquiera los esclavos habían tenido ese trato. Reaper era un enfermo en cuanto a sus diversiones se refería. El cuerpo del león se convulsionaba, entraría en shock y luego moriría.

**_ ni siquiera te atrevas Tygus!_ **amenazo el sable desde lo alto las hembras aun lo tenían aprisionado, ambas se miraron una a la otra, el chico no tenia salvación, lo más sensato sería que lo matara antes de que colapsara, sería lo mejor.

El tigre saco un frasco de entre su ropa y remojo una de sus garras en ese liquido, sujeto el cuello del chico elevándolo hasta encontrar la arteria principal y en un rápido movimiento leo sintió un pinchazo y todo se nublo, el dolor se había ido, su cuerpo se relajaba rápidamente y serró los ojos.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Escuchaba un ruido constante, era bajo pero molesto, quería abrir los oos pero los sentía bastante pesados, las voces a su alrededor eran confusas e inentendibles. Su cuerpo estaba tieso, comenzó a sentir pánico, que le estaba ocurriendo… nuevamente el cansancio lo invadió y su mente volvió a quedarse en penumbra.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Ya había pasado tiempo en que el pobre lince fue destituido de su deber, por mas que intentaron sacar información, se mantuvo firme en que el no la había dado, lo habían saboteado, que en esos 60 años de servicio jamás había sido insultado de esa forma, no hablo el anciano, pero los sargentos se encargaron en que se cumpliera su palabra.

Reaper estaba jugando con su premio en mano, mirando alrededor, centrando su mirada taladrante en el tigre, intentando asesinarlo con ella, Tygus caminaba despacio entre los mayores, sin temer a las represalias del más grande de todos, podría decirse que se paseaba con burla, reaper escupió a un lado marchándose del lugar, no habían obtenido nada, no tenía que ver más en eso.

Sabia el sable que era observado y que cualquier movimiento en falso seria inmediatamente reportado, que estúpido fue a intentar hacer aquella osadía con el león, pero jamás pensó que Tygus llegara a ese lugar, es mas como diablos había dado con ellos? Era una de las tantas incógnitas que circulaban alrededor del tigre, así como el poder que ejercía en aquellas hembras o la extraña habilidad que poseía.

Camino por los pasillos lentamente, tratando de relajarse, sabia en donde desquitar su ira, además esos chacales tenían fuertes cuerpos como para soportan tal cruel castigo que ganaron gracias al tigre o podría visitar a ese rezart, diciendo que Tygus mandaba saludos. Sonrió complaciente, ese lagarto odiaba a Tygus, tanto o más que el. Pero debía admitir que era duro, desde el motín había sido castigado continuamente en la cámara de tortura.

OxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxOxO

Shayana miraba el cómo se alejaba el sable por los pacillos que daban hacia las prisiones de los demás soldados de reserva*, le informo a su hermana que custodiaba la sala de enfermería, Tygus había sido estricto en eso y a pesar en sus oposiciones hicieron lo que les había indicado, miro hacia dentro de la habitación, sabía que ese chico traería problemas muy innecesarios a su tigre.

Mientras tanto, unos ojos cansados azules brillaban en la oscuridad, el constante ruido del aparato lo había despertado nuevamente, esta vez podía sentir mas lijero el cuerpo, giro su rostro, estaba conectado a un aparato que se encargaba de brindarle oxígeno, cientos de líquidos colgando y conectados a su brazo, otros mas a su pecho, todo esa zona, estaba bastante sensible, por un momento se pregunto qué hacia ahí, y las imágenes le volvieron intepestablemente recordándose que… debía estar muerto.

siii se me paso la semana sorry

un beso

Colaboracion en el fic de mi amiga seikenankoku http : /www . / s / 7264110 / 1 / Avaricia


	4. Chapter 4

Estaba intranquilo, no tenia noción del tiempo que había permanecido ahí, inconsciente… sobreviviente. Miraba el suero que se conectaba a su brazo, de acuerdo con la enfermera en cuanto terminara podría irse. Pero al ver gota agota caer lo desesperaba, no podía perder mas tiempo **_ **_**debo regresar ya…_**_ pese a los esfuerzos de la enfermera de detenerlo, leo salió del ala de recuperación dirigiéndose veloz mente al área de entrenamiento.

Intento ir deprisa, pero su cuerpo aun se encontraba en malas condiciones, tocaba su costado, dolía, pero no más si no llegaba a tiempo para reclamar su lugar como un soldado de Mumra. El trayecto fue largo y pesado, pero al fin se encontraba en el área de entrenamiento.

**_ esta… vacio_** el lugar estaba solitario, absolutamente nadie respiraba el mismo aire que el. Eso le erizo la piel, y tembló sin controlarse, respirando con dificultad. Luchaba con las imágenes que llegaron a su mente violenta mente.

**_ un gatito asustado… _** se giro al escuchar la voz delgada de una felina **_ Tygus estará decepcionado de haber salvado a un cachorro llorón_** Leo la miro fijamente con los ojos abiertos, era una de las gemelas que escoltaban al Sargento.

Lea lo miraba detenidamente, el chico se había recuperado, no del todo, pero hecho que caminara, corriera hablaba muy bien de su estado físico

**_ estas siguiéndome?_** Leo se encontraba en guardia, estar en lugares como esos, los cuales prácticamente había pasado la mayor parte de su vida, eran incómodos ahora. Estaba alerta a cualquier sombra que se proyectaba.

**_ si, solo adegurandome de que vuelvas a tus deberes… y en este caso… **_**como mucama**_**_ **el león parpadeo.

**_ he venido para convertirme en soldado y…_ **la leopardo lo rodeo mirándolo con algo de burla.

**_ la selección fue hace tres semanas, y lo ciento, a pesar de tus habilidades y destrezas, no quedaste_ ** se paro frente a él **_ adiós_** y sin más se retiro dejando helado al joven león.

No podía ser verdad.

**_ porque fui descalificado?_ ** la detuvo de brazo, no podía aceptar que lo rechazaran tan fácilmente.

**_ no te presentaste, fue tu culpa_ **

**_ fui atacado, por un horripilante y enorme gato, quiso asesinarme!_** la felina lo miraba indiferente, Leo estaba desesperado.

**_ fue tu culpa_**

**_ no es cierto_**

**_ claro que si!, por favor nunca sospechaste el porqué fuiste al único que se le llamo a un lugar diferente al que ya sabias serian convocados?_ **leo retrocedió un poco, tenía razón **_ eres un oportunista, creíste que habías causado tanta admiración y devoción en uno de los sargentos? Y que tal vez pudieras ser alguna clase de "preferido"?, lo siento , las cosas debes obtenerlas por tu cuenta no habrá atajos, espero que ya lo tengas claro_ **el león quedo pasmado por lo que le había dicho jamás pensó en hacer algo así, pero si lo había considerado. Lea se soltó de el caminando hacia la salida **_ ah por cierto…_ ** se giro mirando al felino **_ aléjate de Tygus _ **Leo la miro desconcertado.

/°/

Reaper caminaba por los pasillos, topándose "accidentalmente" con al ala de recuperación, miro cuidadosa mente, la subordinada de Tygus no se encontraba, era un momento perfecto para hace una "visita social".

Fue hacia la cama donde debería de estar el león pero al retirar la cortina no lo vio recostado en la cama. Entre serró los ojos y sonrió relamiéndose los labios **_ **_**ya te encuentras bien gatito… juguemos de nuevo_**_

_**/°/  
><strong>_

Shayana se encontraba recostada en la habitación, mirando el techo, contando los minutos lejos del tigre. Escucho la puerta abrirse, ni siquiera se molesto en mirar quien era.

**_ deberías de estar en tus rondas_** la chica alzó los hombros restándole importancia, se giro quedando boca bajo, enterrando su rostro en la almohada.

**_ porque tarda tanto?_ **su hermana se sentó en la cama mirándola **_ porque lo obligan a hacerlo?_ **lea suspiro.

**_ no volvamos al tema. Sabes perfectamente porque…_ **se paro tomando las botas de su hermana abrochabdoselas.

**_ es una completa extraña, nosotras podemos hacerlo_ **la miro con ojos llorosos

**_ sabes bien que no podemos, Lord Mumra jamás lo permitiría de ser lo contrario_ ** la sentó en la cama **_ supéralo, el solo estará esta noche con ella y el resto de la vida con nosotras_ **le sonrió calmando a su hermana la cual solo asintió limpiando una pequeñas lagrimas que querían salir de sus ojos.

/°/

Algunos de los compañeros de Leo en la academia estaban celebrando la mayoría había sido aceptada, y a pesar de que ya habían tenido semanas. Ese día, ese preciso y maldito día habían escogido para celebrarlo y gritarlo a toda la nave.

Leo se encontraba en su catre, con un vacio en el estomago odiando su suerte. Su futuro en la nave era incierto, había apostado todas sus cartas en ese cargo y ahora que no lo había obtenido, por una estupidez no tenía ni idea de lo que iba acontecer desde ahora. Algunos de sus colegas le habían ofrecido protección por algunos "servicios".

_"_**que se vayan al carajo"_**_ se giro dándole la espalda al alboroto que se estaba transformando la fiesta, no podría dormir esa noche.

**_ oye, cachorro de león, te buscan_** leo se giro lentamente para encontrarse en la puerta al gato que menos esperaba reencontrar, definitivamente… no dormiría esa noche.

* * *

><p><em>HOLAAAA jijijiji, una disculpa por apenas actualizar... pero ya pude desocuparme XP andaba de CAMPAÑA (gano mi presidente ja!) para los que no sepan jejeje, aun voy a estar ausentandome, pero no se notara ya que voy a acyualizar cada semana jojojo.<em>

_bueno, beshos y abashos =3  
><em>


End file.
